Non tutto è perduto2 continuazione dell'altra
by Addison88
Summary: Dopo la nascita della piccola Alice... non si è saputo più niente della coppia ADDEK! ed ecco la continuazione :
1. Chapter 1

1.

Alice cresceva ormai aveva due anni, era vivace e allo stesso tempo dolce e affettuosa. Durante il lavoro lei restava dalla nonna Carolyn. Andavano d'accordo ed erano più delle volte complici. Quel giorno lo avevo libero così pensai a come divertirmi con mia figlia. Aprii le finestre e i raggi di sole entravano indisturbati.

"Addison?!" urlò Derek infilando la testa sotto il cuscino.

Uscii dalla mia stanza e andai in quella di Alice, mi bloccai vicino alla porta non vedendola nel suo letto. Corsi nel bagno per vedere se era lì, ma non c'era. Andai nel salotto ed era seduta con il suo peluche preferito – un coniglio rosa- e il pollice della mano destra in bocca.

"Alice, che fai tutta sola qui?" domandai scendendo le scale.

"Vedo i cattoni!" esclamò con la sua vocina.

Mi avvicinai a lei e le stampai un bacio sulla fronte. La lasciai lì seduta mentre andai a preparare la colazione. Per Alice latte al cioccolato più i biscotti, per me e Derek un semplice caffè.

Porsi il biberon ad Alice e salii su da Derek per dargli il caffè.

"Amore!" esclamai dolcemente.

Fui risposta con un mugolio.

"Ti ho portato il caffè." Aggiunsi.

"A che ora devi andare al lavoro?" domandai sedendomi accanto al lui.

"Alle nove." Rispose assonnato mentre prendeva la tazza di caffè.

"Sono le otto e mezza!" esclamai alzandomi.

"Non ci credo."

Presi la sveglia e gli feci vedere l'ora.

"C**** sono in ritardo!" esclamò scattando fuori dal letto.

Presi la tazza ormai vuota e scesi in cucina. Alice non si era mossa di un millimetro ma il biberon l'aveva svuotato.

"Mammina caltoni finiti!" esclamò entrando in cucina.

Mi voltai verso di lei e le sorrisi, la presi in braccio e la feci sedere sul piano della cucina, accanto al lavandino così mi faceva compagnia mentre lavavo le stoviglie.

"Ti va di andare a giocare al parco?" domandai sorridendo.

"Viene anche nonnina?" domandò togliendo il pollice dalla bocca.

"Non penso." Risposi prendendola in braccio.

"I miei tesori!" esclamò Derek correndo per le scale.

"Smack!" stampò un bacio sulla guancia di Alice.

"Smack!" stampò un bacio sulle mie labbra.

"Ciao, amore!" esclamai facendogli l'occhiolino.

Andai nella stanza di Alice e iniziammo a scegliere cosa potesse indossare.

"Quetta!" esclamò prendendo una gonna rosa.

"Tesoro ma se andiamo al parco è meglio questo!" esclamai prendendo un jeans con dei fiorellini ricamati.

"Cosha metti?" domandò sedendosi sul letto.

"Ancora non lo so." Risposi mentre cercavo una maglietta.

"se gonna io pule, sennò tuta." Disse guardandomi di sottecchi.

"Mamma non deve giocare al parco, quindi va bene la gonna!" spiegai sorridendo.

"Allola non andiamo al palco."

"Dove vuoi andare?" domandai sedendomi accanto a lei.

"O da nonnina oppule non lo so." Rispose appoggiando la testa sulle mie gambe.

"Da nonnina ci vai domani, quindi scegliamo cos'altro fare!" puntualizzai.

Vestii Alice e poi andai a prepararmi anche io. Ero davanti allo specchio a truccarmi e mia figlia mi fissava seduta sul letto.

"Metti pule a me?" domandò prendendo il rossetto.

Passai il dito sul rossetto e leggermente lo passai sulle sue labbra.

"Camminiamo a piedi?" domandai uscendo di casa.

"Ti." Rispose alzando la manina.

"Andiamo da nonnina?" domandò.

"Ok, per un caffè." Sbuffai.

C'era un bel sole e mi piaceva camminare sotto quei raggi. Arrivammo a casa di Carolyn e mia figlia era euforica, io la guardavo con un sopracciglio inarcato mentre correva a bussare.

"Ehy!" esclamò Carolyn vedendo la nipotina alla porta.

"Addison!" esclamò prendendo in braccio ad Alice.

"Carolyn." Risposi entrando.

Non ero ben vista agli occhi della madre di Derek ma non mi era neanche lei simpatica.

"Caffè?" domandò.

"Certo." Risposi con un finto sorriso.

"Che fate di bello stamattina?"

"Andiamo a fale una passeggiata." Rispose mia figlia.

"Vuoi venile?" aggiunse.

In mente mia sperava che la sua risposta era no ma invece fu tutto il contrario. Uscimmo tutte e tre insieme e Alice si mise al centro e diede la mani a entrambe.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Decidemmo di andare al centro commerciale a fare un giro. Stavamo in un negozio di abbigliamento per bambini, quando iniziò a squillare il mio cellulare.

"Pronto!" esclamai mentre vedevo una bella gonna per Alice.

"Dottoressa Montgomery c'è un emergenza e abbiamo bisogno di lei." Disse la voce all'altro lato.

"Ok! Il tempo di arrivare." Dissi chiudendo la chiamata.

"Scusa Carolyn ma devo correre in ospedale." Spiegai.

"Non ti preoccupare, vai!" rispose sorridendo.

"Grazie!"

"Alice fai la brava con nonna mamma deve andare al lavoro." Spiegai dandole un bacio.

Presi un taxi e andai in ospedale.

"Cos'è successo?" domandai entrando nel mio reparto.

"C'è stato un incidente… sono state coinvolte un paio di macchine e due donne sono alla 25esima e 19esima settimana." Mi spiegò l'infermiera.

"Dove sono?" domandai infilando il camice.

"Al pronto soccorso." Rispose

Scesi le scale di fretta e andai verso il pronto soccorso legando i miei lunghi capelli rossi, suonai intensamente al campanello del pronto soccorso.

"Sono la dottoressa Montgomery mi hanno detto che ci sono due donne…"

"Si nel box 1 e box 3." M'interruppe l'infermiere.

Andai nel box 1 e iniziai a fare l'ecografia, aveva preso una bella botta.

"Signora mi può dire come si chiama?" domandai gentilmente.

"Lisa Smith." Rispose.

"Mi dica che mio figlio sta bene." Continuò.

"Non c'è sofferenza fetale." Risposi.

Stavo pulendo l'addome di Lisa quando entrò l'ortopedico.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò entrando.

"Buongiorno." Risposi.

"Dottoressa noi dovremmo operare la signora, ha fratture multiple all'omero e ulna." Spiegò facendomi vedere i raggi.

"Il bambino sta bene, ma ne risentirebbe durante l'intervento." Incalzai.

"Lei verrà con noi e monitorerà il feto."

"Quando ci sarà l'intervento?"

"Nel pomeriggio." Rispose.

"Ok, adesso vado a controllare l'altra donna."

"La signora del box 3 è peggio." M'informò.

"Cosa?"

"Ha la frattura di tutti e due i femori, anche la frattura della tibia sinistra e omero sinistro." Rispose porgendomi le lastre.

Entrai di corsa nel box 3 per vedere il bambino.

"Buongiorno signora mi può dire come si chiama?" domandai mentre la preparavo per l'ecografia.

"Morgan Bayley in Anderson" Rispose.

Il cognome mi era molto famigliare: Miranda Bayley.

"Ha una sorella a Seattle?" domandai.

"Sì, Miranda. La conosce?"

"Sì."

"Lei è la dottoressa Montgomery?"

"Sì."

"Stavo guidando per venire da lei, ma l'altra macchina mi ha tagliato la strada."

"Stava venendo da me?" domandai iniziando a fare l'ecografia.

"Sì, mia sorella mi ha detto che lei è la migliore."

"C'è sofferenza fetale e il suo bambino ha…"

"Gli organi fuori dal corpo." M'interruppe.

"Sì, l'onfalocele."

"Ecco perché stavo venendo da lei."

"Stava venendo da sola?" domandai sgranando gli occhi.

"Sì, mia sorella è a Seattle e mio marito è al lavoro."

"Mi dia il numero di suo marito che lo rintraccio."

Uscii dal box 3 e l'ortopedico mi disse come voleva agire per la Bayley.

"Dovrà stare 48ore in terapia intensiva, non vorrei che il femore rotto laceri la femorale e avvenga un'emorragia interna."

"Io dovrò operare il feto." Spiegai.

"Urgentemente anche." Continuai.

"Perché?"

"Ha gli organi fuori dal corpo e non vorrei che con le sue dolci manine stringa il suo piccolo cuoricino come successe anni fa a un'altra paziente." Risposi.

"Con tutte quelle fratture come facciamo?"

"L'ortopedico è lei, io dovrò intervenire."

Tornai nel mio reparto e chiamai Miranda.

"Pronto!" esclamò.

"Ciao Miranda, sono Addison."

"Ciao Addison come stai?" domandò.

"Bene, tu?"

"Bene, ho detto a mia sorella di…"

"Sì, è per questo che ti chiamo." L'interruppi

"Cos'è successo?"

"Ha avuto un incidente mentre veniva in ospedale, ha la frattura di entrambi i femori, tibia e omero." Spiegai.

"E il bimbo?"

"Dovrò intervenire per quando riguarda l'onfalocele."

"Guidava lei?"

"Sì, e aveva il sedile vicinissimo allo sterzo per questo la frattura di tibia e femori."

"Addie tienimi aggiornata prenderò il primo volo." Disse chiudendo la chiamata.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Guardando meglio tutti i referti non era onfalocele ma ectopia cortis. Era solo il cuoricino che era fuori dal corpo, poi sembrava avere un ernia diaframmatica. L'intervento doveva essere eseguito in due sale operatorie. Io dovevo procedere con il parto. Andai con la mia equipe in sala operatoria.

"Bisturi."

"D'accordo, coraggio… andiamo avanti." Dissi estraendo il feto.

"Tienilo supino, bene."

"Ce l'hai Newkirk?"

"La placenta sembra apposto, pronta a suturare?" domandai alla mia collega.

"La membrana è intatta!" esclamò lo specializzando NewKirk.

"Ehy ho bisogno di un altro paio di mani qui!" esclamò la collega mentre andavo dal feto.

"L'utero non le si contrae … porca miseria." Dissi cercando di tamponare l'emorragia.

"Tutto sotto controllo vero?" domandai alla collega.

"Sì, faccio io, vai!"

Uscii di corsa dalla sala operatoria 1 per recarmi nella 2 e aiutare al cardiochirurgo.

"Guardatelo, gli batte all'interno del petto per la prima volta!" esclamò il cardiochirurgo mentre entravo.

"Come sta?" domandai.

"Sono riuscito a inserire il cuore quasi fino in fondo allo spazio pericardico." Rispose il collega.

"Niente intestini di traverso? Nessuna ernia diaframmatica?"

"No, niente… il cuore è dentro: batte è perfetto."

Andai nel reparto e incontrai Miranda.

"Miranda!" esclamai vedendola.

"Addison come sta mia sorella?"

"L'intervento è andato bene, il bambino ora ha il cuore nel petto però dovrà stare nell'incubatrice." Risposi.

"Per le varie fratture dovrai parlare con l'ortopedico." Continuai.

"Posso vederla?" domandò con gli occhi lucidi.

"Certo, è nella stanza in fondo." Risposi indicando la porta.

Mi sedetti e iniziai ad aggiornare la cartella clinica.

"Dottoressa venga!" esclamò l'infermiera.

Saltai dalla sedia e corsi verso l'infermiera.

"Cos'è successo?" domandai.

"Stavo cercando di mettere il butterfly per l'infusione del furosemide quando la paziente ha iniziato a dire parole senza senso." M'informò.

"Chiama il dottor Shepherd." Ordinai mentre iniziai a visitare la signora.

Non c'era sofferenza fetale.

"Addison mi hai fatto chiamare?" domandò Derek entrando.

"Sì." Risposi.

Gli spiegai tutta la faccenda e lui ordinò una risonanza.

"Miranda Bayley è qui." Dissi mentre gli porgevo la cartella clinica della paziente.

"Come mai?" domandò mentre leggeva le informazioni necessarie.

"La sorella è stata coinvolta in un incidente, era alla 25 esima settimana e sono dovuta intervenire per correggere l'ectopia cortis." Spiegai.

"Alice?" domandò porgendomi la cartella clinica.

"Con Carolyn."

"Eravamo uscite tutte e tre insieme quando ho ricevuto la chiamata." Continuai.

"Vado a salutare Miranda." Disse

"Nell'ultima stanza in fondo." Indicai la stanza.

Tolsi il camice per andare via, poiché il mio lavoro era terminato e volevo recuperare ancora la mia giornata libera. Andai a salutare Miranda.

"Lei come sta?" domandò Derek.

Non capii a chi si riferiva.

"Bene, è impegnata molto tra Jack e l'ospedale." Rispose.

Si riferiva a Meredith.

Non entrai nella stanza, lui pensava ancora alla dodicenne.

"Alex ha riconosciuto il bambino?"

"No. Ancora pensi a lei? Hai una donna accanto che ti ama e avete anche una figlia…"

"Miranda non fraintendermi, io amo Addison e la nostra bambina Alice… volevo solo sapere come stava così per info." L'interruppe.

"Vorrei conoscere la vostra bambina, immagino che abbia preso tutto dalla mamma."

"Anche del padre." Puntualizzò.

"Spero che almeno abbia preso il modo di fare dalla mamma."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Che sappia farsi rispettare come Addison."

"Io anche so farmi rispettare."

"Sì come no."

Entrai nella stanza per salutare anche perché volevo tornare da mia figlia.

"Amore!" esclamò Derek stampandomi un bacio su una guancia.

"Miranda io sto andando via, se ti serve qualcosa non esitare a chiamarmi." Dissi.

"Voleva conoscere Alice!" esclamò Derek.

"Stasera vieni a stare da noi." Invitai Miranda.

"Ci farebbe piacere." Continuò Derek.

"Grazie." Rispose.

"Ci vediamo dopo!" esclamai uscendo dalla stanza.

"Addison?" mi chiamò Derek.

Mi voltai e lo guardavo mentre si avvicinava a me.

"Che hai?" domandò.

"Niente." Risposi fredda.

"Io ti parlavo prima e tu ti rivolgevi solo a Miranda."

"Dottori!" esclamò l'infermiera.

Ci voltammo verso lei e ci diede il referto della risonanza che aveva ordinato Derek.

"Un aneurisma cerebrale, dovremmo intervenire." Disse andando nella stanza della paziente.

Feci un respiro profondo e lo seguii.

"Addison dovrai monitorare il feto." M'informò.

"Lo so." Risposi.

"Vedo la prima sala disponibile."

"Ok." Risposi uscendo dalla stanza.

Lui chiamò al responsabile delle sale operatorie e fissò l'intervento.

"Addie domani pomeriggio alle 4."

"Ok… allora adesso vado ci vediamo dopo."

"Neanche un bacio?" domandò.

"Sei arrabbiata con me?" continuò.

"Un po'." Risposi.

"Cos'ho fatto?"

"Ho sentito che chiedevi a Miranda di Meredith."

"Ho chiesto solo per sapere, non provo niente per lei e lo sai."

"Ok." Risposi avvicinandomi per baciarlo.

"Tutto ok allora?"

"Sì."

"Dai un bacio anche alla mia scricciola."

"Va bene."

Andai da Carolyn per prendere Alice e tornare a casa, quando arrivai la mia bambina dormiva.

Così Carolyn mi disse "Sai che porto mia nipote in giro tutti i giorni e da quando era piccolina le racconto una favola e lei adesso non ne può fare a meno, ed io non so più che cosa inventarmi, sai raccontare una storia???"  
Io di storie ne sapevo,almeno credevo di saperle, ma presa così a sorpresa le dissi:"conosco solo la mia storia"

"Insegnale a raccontare storie." Continuai.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ero a casa a preparare la cena quando arrivò Derek, dopo un periodo di tempo arrivò anche Miranda. Aveva pianto, si vedeva dagli occhi rossi e lucidi. Derek le mostrò la casa e anche la stanza per lei. Alice era timida e si nascondeva dietro le mie gambe, poi Miranda la "conquistò". Durante la cena Miranda era un po' silenziosa e cercai di farla parlare.

"Allora cosa ci racconti?" domandai.

"Le cose stanno cambiano al Seattle Grace Hospital." rispose

"In che senso?" domandò Derek.

"I leccaculo ormai non lottano più per aggiudicarsi un intervento, Richard cerca di fare il possibile per salvare il suo ospedale ma lo finisce di rovinare."

"Gli specializzando non sono più motivati?"

"Izzie non lavora proprio più. Christina è sempre la solita stronza, Alex ormai si è chiuso in se stesso se prima trattava male i pazienti ora peggio. George è l'unico che mi da ancora la forza di amare il mio lavoro, Meredith sta sempre con la testa altrove poi Jack è bambino vivace…"

Io lanciai un'occhiata veloce a Derek per vedere la sua espressione, e mi venne il dubbio se lui pensasse ancora alla dodicenne.

"Ops forse questo non dovevo dirlo." Continuò.

"Non ti preoccupare Miranda!" la tranquillizzai anche se morivo dalla voglia di chiedere a Derek se a volte pensava a lei. Cambiammo discorso e Miranda sentiva la necessità di riposarsi. Rassettai la cucina e seguii Derek nel letto.

"Alice si è addormentata?" domandai entrando nel letto.

"Sì, era stanca." Rispose.

Cercai di tenermi i mille dubbi fra me e me, anche perché non avevo voglia di litigare. Il mattino seguente andammo insieme al lavoro e visitammo la paziente che doveva operare.

"Dobbiamo intervenire subito." Disse.

"La pressione del sangue è un po' più alta di ieri." Dissi mentre andavamo in sala operatoria.

"Sì, lo so ma non possiamo più aspettare." Rispose.

"Sì lo so però …"

"Volevi informarmi. Sei un bravo medico lo sono anche io siamo bravi entrambi." Mi interruppe.

"Dopo che avrò collegato l'area subtoramica potremo richiudere"

"Il bambino ha decelerazioni spontanee." Disse la mia collega che monitorava il feto.

"La mamma è ipotese, Derek non so quando potranno resistere." Incalzai.

"La pressione scende, Derek bisogna tirare fuori il bambino." Continuai.

"Ho quasi finito Addison, aspetta!" disse calmo.

"Non sono io che non posso aspettare." Dissi alzando un po' la voce.

"Tiriamolo fuori."

"È troppo piccolo per tirarlo fuori." rispose

"Basta, Newkirk io lo tiro fuori."

"Bisturi dieci" ordinai.

"Il bambino può aspettare." Disse alterato Derek.

Stavo per incidere quando la voce calma di Derek pronunciava:

"Ho fatto."

Mi fermai e alzai lo sguardo verso di lui e posai il bisturi. Uscii dalla sala operatoria e andai a lavarmi, poi andai a visitare una paziente che era venuta per un pap-test di routine. Derek non vidi per un bel po' di tempo, quando lo vidi tornare andai anche io nella stanza della paziente.

"Il bambino è stabile, tutta via le ultime analisi indicano una pre eclampsia, pensavamo che non regredisse in questo stato ma lo stress dell'intervento." Spiegai.

Derek si voltò verso di me con uno sguardo che volesse quasi spararmi. Uscimmo dalla stanza e mi aggredì con il tono della sua voce.

"Era il primo momento di speranza dopo l'intervento."

"La pre eclampsia è una cosa seria, dovevano saperlo ma tu sei troppo coinvolto."

"Devi smetterla di criticarmi, l'intervento è riuscito concentriamoci su questo."

"Ma noi diamo ai pazienti tutte le informazioni è il nostro compito."

Derek si voltò e se ne andò. Non riuscivo a capire perché si comportasse così con me. Feci tutte le visite di routine e mi fermai nella stanza della Bayley, poiché Morgan riposava io e Miranda andammo a prendere un caffè. Stavamo tornando nel reparto quando iniziò a suonare il mio cercapersone.

"Scusa Miranda!" esclamai correndo.

Arrivai nel mio reparto e Derek aveva portato la paziente in sala operatoria.

"Che è successo?" domandai entrando.

"Il bai-pass ha ceduto." Rispose.

"L'edema non diminuisce"

"Porca miseria." Aggiunse.

"Devo estrarre il lobo temporale." C'informò.

"Nuove decelerazioni." Incalzò la Newkirk.

"Che stiamo facendo Derek?" domandai

"Pinze a baionetta" ordinò

"Perde sangue nel lobo frontale …"

"Decelerazioni più lunghe."

"Derek devo far nascere il bambino."

"No, lei ha perso sangue e se incidi ora morirà dissanguata. Posso salvarla!"

"Come?" domandai

"Devo tagliare il lobo frontale." rispose

"Che?" domandai incredula.

"Derek hai fatto abbastanza."

"Può vivere senza lobo frontale e lobo temporale?" domandò lo specializzando di neurochirurgia.

"No, Derek non può, al bambino non arriva ossigeno. So che vuoi salvare Ines e che senti di doverla salvare ma non così." Risposi

"Ce la posso fare!" esclamò Derek.

"Posso salvarli entrambi." Continuò.

"Perderà tutto quello che la rende umana"

"Bipolare." Ordinò.

"Per la miseria Derek, ok basta, ora basta." Dissi alterata.

"Ora hai esagerato, togliere il lobo frontale, ammesso che sopravviva vuol dire creare un mostro. Derek non sei qui per fare Dio per Ines non c'è niente da fare, ma il bambino ha una possibilità di vita, devi lasciarla andare. Ti prego"

"Io tiro fuori il bambino." Continuai.

"Metti giù il bisturi Addison"

Rimasi immobile con il bisturi nella mano destra e lo fissavo e lui fissava me.

"Metti tu giù il bisturi."

Rimase a fissarmi in silenzio poi esordì:

"Addison metti giù il bisturi"

"Metti tu giù il bisturi devi lasciarla andare"

Continuava a dirmi di mettere giù il bisturi, iniziò a urlare, tutti in sala operatoria indietreggiarono di u passo, ormai la sfida era aperta.

"Derek non fare così"

"Non toccare la paziente Addison"

Ormai iniziava a regnare il silenzio nella sala operatoria, gli assistenti guardavano me e Derek come se seguissero la palla in una partita di tennis. Derek abbassò lo sguardo e continuò la sua operazione.

"Ho fatto!" esclamò calmo.

"Eh?"

"Il bambino è in grave pericolo devo farlo nascere

"Aspetta l'emorragia si è stabilizzata"

"Derek!"

"Aspetta un attimo"

"Newkirk avverti che sta arrivando un prematuro"

"Smetti di tagliare." ordinò

"Perché stai tagliando?" domandò

"Prendete altro sangue" continuò

"Bene! Pronti?" domandai ignorando ciò che diceva.

"Sembra forte gli steroidi hanno aiutato i polmoni a maturare" continuai tagliando il cordone ombelicale.

"Ha buone probabilità, intubiamolo." Intervenne la pediatra.

"Ora la placenta."

Chiusi la cavità peritoneale e seguii Derek che era uscito senza dichiarare l'ora del decesso, non mi degnava di uno sguardo, una risposta e di un qualsiasi gesto. Andammo insieme ai nostri specializzando dal marito di Ines.

"Gli steroidi che abbiamo dato a sua moglie hanno aiutato i polmoni del bambino a maturare." Iniziò la Newkirk.

"Questo è i il tempo che il Dottor Shepherd ha aspettato per operare ci fanno ben sperare che sopravvivrà." Continuai.

"Lei è morta così?" domandò il marito.

"Mi dispiace." Rispose Derek.

"Lo ha già detto ma io sto chiedendo com'è morta."

Derek fissava il pavimento non alzava per niente lo sguardo, era arrabbiato con me, con lui stesso o con il mondo intero?

"La pressione alta di sua moglie ha fatto cedere al bai-pass" rispose lo specializzando di Derek.

"Il dottor Shepherd ha fatto il possibile ma il cervello era molto danneggiato per questo la dottoressa Montgomery ha fatto nascere il bambino." Intervenne la Newkirk.

"Ha detto che era un intervento di routine ma che sarebbe stata bene, e adesso?" domandò in lacrime il marito.

Derek continuava a dire che gli dispiaceva ma il marito della paziente sarebbe saltato dalla poltrona per tirargli un cazzotto. Gli occhi di Derek si erano riempiti di lacrime, erano lucidi e rossi. Finimmo di parlare con il marito di Ines e Derek si dileguò.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Tornai a casa e Derek era nella stanza da letto che faceva avanti e dietro.

"Derek …"

"Tu eri arrabbiata con me e hai iniziato quella ridicola battaglia di bisturi." M'interruppe.

"Non ero arrabbiata con te e non ho iniziato nessuna battaglia." Risposi.

"Vado via!" esclamò.

"Eh? Dove vai? Perché?"

"Non lo so, tu pensi che nei miei pensieri c'è ancora Meredith." Rispose.

"Io? Assolutamente no!"

"Per favore."

"Stai andando a Seattle." Dissi abbassando i toni.

"Forse sì o forse no."

"A questo punto la domanda sorge spontanea…"

"Meredith?"

"Sì."

"Sto andando da lei." Puntualizzò.

"Perché?"

"Lei non avrebbe iniziato nessuna battaglia del genere, non mi avrebbe detto cosa fare o cosa non fare!"

Immobile rimasi a fissarlo mentre riempiva la sua valigia. Le lacrime presero d'assalto i miei occhi.

"Dimmi che fuoco vive dentro te?" domandai avvicinandomi a lui.

"Fammi respirare." Rispose spostandomi con la mano.

Lo vidi uscire da quella stanza con la valigia in mano. Mi sedetti sul primo gradino e con la testa fra le mani piangevo. Avevo una tempesta dentro me, lenta e instabile. Non pensavo che sarebbe bastato un fallimento nella sala operatoria per farlo tornare dalla dodicenne. Il sangue mi ribolliva e non me lo sapevo spiegare o forse non volevo capirlo. Mi lavai la faccia e andai a prendere Alice da Carolyn. Non le diedi modo di parlarmi, presi mia figlia e tornai a casa. Miranda rientrò e capì al volo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Le spiegai tutta la storia e lei non rispose alcuna parola. Non riuscivo a far finta di niente. Ero delusa da lui, da me e da tutto ciò che mi circondava. Forse era stata anche la mia gelosia che aveva infranto tutto e non aveva lasciato niente. Le solite scuse, le solite storie, bugie e speranze, un nuovo mese che passava un mese in salita. Miranda era tornata a Seattle, Derek non lo avevo sentito per niente. Alice mi chiedeva spesso del padre anche se sapevo che si sentivano quando era da Carolyn e così decisi di assumere una baby sitter. Carolyn non la prese molto bene ma avevo le mie ragioni. La nuova baby- sitter di Alice era una ragazza che aveva più o meno 22anni. Era abbastanza responsabile da quello che avevo visto nei primi giorni di prova. Avevo deciso d'iscrivere Alice a un corso di danza classica. Andai alla prima lezione con lei per farle compagnia. Era molto brava a eseguire gli "ordini" dell'insegnante. Mi divertivo a osservarla, all'improvviso fui distratta dal suono del telefonino era: Derek.

"Pronto!" risposi uscendo dall'aula.

"Come mai Alice non va più da mamma?" domandò assalendomi.

"Ciao Derek, come va?"

"Rispondi alla domanda"

"Uno: va a salutarla. Due: ho assunto una baby-sitter."

"Perché?"

"Perché mica Carolyn può stare sempre con Alice? Ha altri quattordici nipoti è giusto che si dedica anche a loro."

"Dov'è ora?"

"A una lezione di danza classica."

"Ha solo due anni."

"Appunto, ed è ora che inizi a fare qualche sport."

Chiuse la chiamata senza rispondermi o salutarmi. Rientrai nell'aula di danza e notai come Alice si divertiva. La lezione terminò ed Alice corse verso di me con un bel sorriso.

"Ti sei divertita?" domandai mentre la cambiavo.

"Ti!" rispose entusiasta.

"Ti piacerebbe fare anche le altre lezioni?"

"Ti"

"Mammina me lo tompli un gelatino?"

"Sì, a che gusto?"

"Ciottolata e flagola!"

"Che abbinamento."

"Tu?"

"Cookies e dolce latte."

Andammo a prendere il gelato e facemmo una passeggiata al sole.

"Mammina andiamo da nonnina?"

La guardai senza rispondere.

"Eh?"

"Sì" risposi secca.

Voleva bene alla nonna e io non potevo allontanarla da lei solo perché noi non andavamo d'accordo. Bussai alla porta e Carolyn fu entusiasta a vedere Alice.

"Ciao Addie!" esclamò.

"Ciao!" risposi entrando.

"Nonnina, oggi scono andata a fale danza" disse mia figlia.

"Davvero?" domandò la nonna.

"Ti, mamma mi ci lipolta."

"Ti piace?"

"Ti, ho conosciuto anche altle bambine."

"Brava"

"Addison posso parlarti?"

"Sì"

"Alice perché non vai a vedere cosa c'è in tv?"

Alice partì di corsa verso la televisione.

"Dimmi Carolyn"

"Tu ami Derek?" domandò

"Sì, non ho mai smesso di amarlo che tu ci creda o no."

"Ti credo, cosa ci fai qui?"

"Alice voleva …"

"No, qui a New York?" mi interruppe.

"Lavoro, cresco mia figlia"

"Perché non vai a Seattle?"

"A fare? Io non voglio star male"

"Vai a riprendertelo."

"Carolyn, vado lì per farmi trattare male un'altra volta?"

"Tu vai lì con Alice e riconquistalo."

"No, c'ho provato una volta e andò male, questa volta io non ho fatto niente, abbiamo litigato in sala operatoria e lui è andato via."

"Addie tu sei una donna forte, affascinante…"

"Carolyn dove vuoi arrivare?"

"Lotta per mio figlio, riportalo a casa"

"Perché?"

"Si vede da lontano che lo ami, hai lo sguardo spento e tu sei l'amore della sua vita"

"Carolyn non penso che sia così e per fortuna che non ci siamo risposati altrimenti dovevamo divorziare di nuovo"

"Non dire così."

"Non ti capisco"

"Perché?"

"Perché tu mi odi…"

"Non è vero, ovvero ora non ti odio più" m'interruppe.

"Come mai questo cambiamento?"

"Beh… conoscendoti…"

"TOC TOC" qualcuno bussò e interruppe il nostro discorso. Carolyn andò ad aprire e tornò insieme a Nancy.

"Addie!" esclamò vedendomi.

"Nancy!" risposi alzandomi per salutarla.

"Il caffè?" domandò Nancy.

"Ora lo faccio" rispose Carolyn.

Mentre Carolyn preparava il caffè iniziò a suonare il telefonino ed era: Naomi.

"Pronto!"

"Ciao Addie sono Naomi."

"Ti avevo riconosciuto"

"Mi serviresti per un intervento a L.A."

"A L.A.?"

"Eh sì"

"Ok stasera sarò lì."

"Ok a stasera"

Chiusi la chiamata e i alzai.

"Scusate ma devo partire per Los Angeles"

"Portati anche Alice e vai anche a Seattle."

"No!" risposi secca.

"Alice puoi lasciarla con noi e vai anche da Derek"

Nancy ti ci metti anche tu?! A Seattle non andrò."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ero sull'aereo per Los Angeles e i pensieri erano rivolti a Carolyn che provava a spingermi a Seattle da Derek. Non riuscivo a capire perché mi spingeva verso Derek. Avevo ben chiara la scena di Derek vestito di flanella che andava in giro mano nella mano con il piccolo Jack e Meredith. Non potevo andare lì per riacquistare il ruolo di satana. Alice? Avrebbe acquistato il ruolo di satana junior? Questa volta non ero stata io a sbagliare, quindi non dovevo andare da nessuna parte. Arrivai a Los Angeles e Naomi era lì ad aspettarmi.

"Tesoro!" esclamò.

"Come stai?" domandai abbracciandola.

"Bene, tu?"

"Anche."

"Come sta Alice?"

"Benissimo l'ho segnata a un corso di danza classica"

"Le piace?"

"La prima lezione l'è piaciuta, poi devo vedere le altre."

"Derek?"

"Allora? Di che intervento si tratta?" cercai di cambiare discorso.

"Non cambiare discorso, che è successo?"

Le raccontai l'accaduto e anche il modo che Carolyn tentava di spingermi a Seattle.

"Pensaci bene, potrebbe anche essere come dici tu, ma davvero credi che tutto sia andato perso così? Con una semplice lite?"

"Forse era da tempo che pensava a Meredith."

"Cosa te lo fa pensare? Addie se davvero pensava a lei non se ne sarebbe andato ora, l'avrebbe fatto da tempo."

"Forse hai ragione!"

Arrivammo a casa sua e m'illustrò il caso della sua paziente. Era un caso di TTTS . il mattino dopo andai in ospedale dalla paziente di Naomi. La visitai e le spiegai la sindrome di TTTS. Feci un'ecografia e notai che c'era un versamento pleurico bilaterale con versamento sottocutaneo.

"Cioè?" chiese la paziente.

"Insufficienza cardiaca nei gemelli" spiegai.

Preparai la paziente e andammo di corsa in sala operatoria.

"Interverremo laparoscopicamente non sentirà nulla ne lei e ne i gemelli." Spiegai alla signora.

"Bisturi dieci, iniziò con un'incisione da 3mm."

Iniziai l'operazione e appena terminai dissi che i bambini stavano benissimo.

Stavo nell'hall dell'ospedale quando fui chiamata da Charlotte. Una sua dottoressa si sentii male.

"Vedi qua? Ha una gravidanza extra-uterina è rotta una tuba e ha un'emorragia interna." Spiegai a Charlotte indicando il monitor.

Andammo in sala operatoria.

"Quando ci teneva a questa gravidanza?"

"Non lo so" rispose Charlotte.

"Ha perso molto sangue ma riuscirò a salvarla."

L'intervento terminò per il meglio ed io ero pronta per tornare a casa da mia figlia.


	7. Chapter 7

7DEREK

Avevo litigato con Addison, avevamo fatto una specie di battaglia di bisturi nella sala operatoria. Ero nella nostra stanza da letto cercavo di calmarmi e facevo avanti e dietro. Arrivò anche lei. L'aggredì con le parole poi iniziai a fare la valigia senza sapere cosa stessi facendo e senza sapere la mia meta. Lei aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Meredith?" domandò.

Era invasa dalla gelosia.

"Forse sì o forse no."

Non volevo farla soffrire ma non c'era qualcosa dentro di me che si ribellava, volevo stare un po' solo. Ero arrabbiato con il mondo intero. Buttai la valigia nella macchina e iniziai a girovagare per la città. Mi ritrovai sull'autostrada, guidai fino a Seattle, passai tutta la notte a guidare, mi fermai soltanto per fare rifornimento. Entrai nella roulotte. Tutto era al suo posto ad attendermi che sarei tornato tutto solo. Mi sentivo fuori dal mondo, il mondo che mi girava intorno. I giorni passavano e non ero abbastanza forte di ascoltare la voce di Addison, per sentire Alice la chiamavo a casa di mia mamma. Un giorno ero deciso di sentire prima Alice e poi di chiamare con calma Addison.

"Ciao mamma!" esclamai appena rispose al telefono.

"Ciao." Rispose senz'entusiasmo.

"Che hai?" domandai.

"Hai chiamato per Alice?"

"Sì ma anche per sentire te."

"Bene perché Addison non mi porta più Alice."

"Cosa?"

Addison non lasciava più Alice da mia madre?

Chiamai lei e chiesi spiegazioni, anche se ero arrabbiato mi faceva piacere sentire la sua voce. Era un mese che non mi allontanavo dalla roulotte. Mi feci una doccia e andai a fare un giro per Seattle. Arrivai davanti al Seattle Grace Hospital e scesi dalla macchina. Mi fermai qualche secondo davanti l'entrata.

"Derek?" mi sentii chiamare.

Mi voltai ed era Meredith.

"Meredith!" esclamai.

"Come stai?" domandò avvicinandosi a me.

"Bene, tu?"

"Adesso meglio."

"Adesso?"

"Dopo averti rivisto va molto meglio."

"Come mai qui?"

"Stavo facendo un giro." Risposi.

"Ti sei perso dall'autostrada?"

"No! Jack?"

"Sta a casa con la baby sitter e stavo andando da lui, ti va di venire?"

"Molto volentieri."

Andai a casa di Meredith, ero un po' titubante nell'entrare ma non avrei fatto niente di male. Entrai e vidi il piccolo Jack che giocava con la baby-sitter.

Era cresciuto molto, i suoi capelli castano chiaro come Meredith ben aggiustati con il gel.

"Ciao!" esclamai avvicinandomi a lui.

"Ciao." Rispose.

"Ti piace giocare con il pallone eh?" domandai

"Ti, vuoi ciocale co me?" domandò porgendomi il pallone.

"Certo!" esclamai.

Andammo fuori e giocavamo con il pallone. Mi divertivo a tornare un po' bambino e giocare con Jack.

Il mattino seguente andai al Seattle Grace Hospital, per salutare i miei colleghi. Arrivai insieme a Meredith e Mark mi guardava male, Alex fissava Meredith e Miranda scuoteva la testa. Notai come tutti ci guardavano male, anche se non facevamo niente di male, non eravamo né mano nella mano né abbracciati l'uno all'altra. Incontrai Richard.

"Ehy, che ci fai qui?" domandò.

"Un giro." Risposi.

"Se ti restituisco il tuo posto?" propose.

"Non saprei."

Ero nell'ascensore e Meredith era davanti a me, iniziai ad annusarle i capelli.

"Ancora lavanda?"

"Sì, ti piace."

"Certo."

"Lo uso perché mi ricorda te." Aggiunse.

Non la risposi e iniziò a baciarmi, volevo respingerla ma invece ero a ricambiare il bacio. L'ascensore si aprì e noi ci staccammo. La seguii in una stanza. Iniziammo di nuovo a baciarci, le sue mani iniziarono a sbottonarmi la cinta dei pantaloni, assecondai le sue mosse e fummo travolti da un'ondata di puro divertimento, non fu passione perché la passione l'avevo solo con Addison. Durante l'ondata di divertimento la porta della stanza si aprì ed entrò Mark.

Per farsi notare si schiarì la voce.

"Mark!" esclamai.

"Foto scattata la manderò ad Addison?" domandò con il telefonino in mano.

"Non dirai mica sul serio?" domandai ricomponendomi.

"Ho la faccia di uno che scherza?" domandò posando il telefonino.

Uscì dalla stanza e io mi rivestii dovevo recuperare Mark e la foto che aveva scattato. Iniziai a cercarlo per tutti i corridoi, tutte le stanze lo cercavo ovunque ma non c'era. Non sapevo cos'altro fare se lui inviava la foto ero rovinato, dovevo recuperare tutto con Addison. Provai a chiamarla ma non rispose, provai a chiamare a casa e neanche lì rispose, così provai a chiedere a mamma se sapeva dov'era.

"Pronto!" esclamò mamma.

"Ciao, sai dov'è Addison?" domandai in preda all'ansia.

"No"

Chiusi la chiamata e tornai a cercare lo trovai.

"Mark, per favore non inviare la foto… lasciami spiegare."

"No non la invierò!!" esclamò.

"Cos'hai in mente?" domandai

"Niente." Rispose con il suo sorrisetto.

"Sicuro?"

"Sì, scusa ma ho da fare." Rispose allontanandosi.

Salii di corsa sulla mia macchina e m'incamminai verso la roulotte. Volevo stare solo e pensare a ciò che appena avevo fatto e come potevo farmi perdonare da Addison, avevo sbagliato ed era tutta colpa mia. Aprii la porta della roulotte e notai qualcosa d'insolito.

"Amelia!" esclamai.

Mia sorella era stesa sul letto che mi aspettava.

"Dove sei stato?" domandò.

"A fare un servizio." Risposi.

"Hai un'aria sconvolta, cos'è successo?"

"Niente."

"Che ci fai qui?" continuai.

"A vedere come stavi." Rispose.

"Addison?"

"T'importa di lei?" domandò in modo sarcasticamente.

"Certo."

"Allora che ci fai qui? Lei è a New York che si divide tra lavoro e Alice e trova anche il tempo di portare Alice da mamma."

"Avevo bisogno di tempo per stare solo."

"Solo? O per rivedere quella sciacquetta?"

"A chi ti riferisci?"

"A quella civetta della tua amante."

"Non è la mia amante e poi volevo staccare la spina."

Continuammo a parlare per tutta la sera, ma io morivo dalla voglia di sentire Addison.


	8. Chapter 8

8 Addison

Ero di turno in ospedale e ebbi un'emergenza e non feci in tempo a rispondere alla chiamata di Derek. Volevo richiamarlo ma dovetti lasciar perdere poiché ebbi un'altra emergenza. Staccai dal turno e sentii il telefono suonare ma fu un messaggio anonimo che diceva: "Devo parlarti."

Pensai fosse Derek così provai a chiamarlo ma non rispose. Andai a casa e trovai Alice che giocava con la baby-sitter. Iniziai a giocare con mia figlia quando venni interrotta dal campanello di casa. Andai ad aprire e notai la figura di Mark.

"Mark, che ci fai qui?"

"Dopo aver preso il primo volo per venirmi ad assicurare che stai bene non mi fai nemmeno entrare?"

"Eh?"

"Devo parlarti e non volevo farlo per telefono così ho preso il primo volo disponibile e sono venuto qui." Spiegò.

Aprii un po' di più la porta e lo feci entrare.

"Ciao." Disse vicino ad Alice.

Mia figlia corse da me, era un po' chiusa con gli estranei.

"Tesoro perché non vai a giocare di sopra?"

"Allora? Cosa devi dirmi di tanto importante?"

"Ho visto Derek che entrava all'ospedale con Meredith." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sai che novità. È lì da un mese."

"Ma all'ospedale si è visto solo oggi."

"Si vede che si è lavorato per bene la dodicenne."

"Di lui non si è sentito parlare."

"Strano lì i gossip viaggiano."

"Comunque li ho colti in flagrante."

"Chissà perché neanche questa mi sembra una novità."

"Addison ho le prove." Disse porgendomi il telefonino.

Guardai lo schermo con la foto di Derek e Meredith per qualche secondo poi restituii il telefono al proprietario.

"Una cosa del genere l'immaginavo."

"Addie io sono venuto per starti accanto."

"Nel letto?" domandai sarcastica.

"Se c'è una possibilità." Rispose.

"Non penso."

"Addison così poi starete pari."

"Mark per favore lasciami in pace."

"Il mio numero l'hai." Disse mentre si recava alla porta.

Se ne andò e io rimasi con il mio dolore stesa sul divano. Non avevo dubbi che avrebbe fatto ciò che ha fatto ma vedere le prove mi faceva stare male. Portai Alice da Carolyn con la scusa che avevo un'emergenza all'ospedale e la baby-sitter non rispondeva al telefono. Andai a casa e iniziai a riempirmi d'alcool. Era l'unica soluzione che avevo trovato. Ero ormai ubriaca e chiamai Mark. Ci ritrovammo in camera da letto, dove una volta avevo tradito Derek. Il mattino seguente mi svegliai prima di lui e mi affrettai a farmi una doccia. Uscii dal bagno e lui si era svegliato.

"Vuoi che ti chiami un taxi?" domandai mentre mi vestivo.

"No." Rispose.

"Mark prendi il primo volo e ritorna a Seattle."

Mi prese la mano e mi tirò sul letto, iniziò a baciarmi e a sbottonare la camicetta rosa che avevo appena finito di abbottonare.

"Mark!" esclamai cercando di farlo smettere.

"Scch!" disse e poi continuò a baciarmi.

"Mark devo andare al lavoro."

Mi lasciò stare.

"Ero ubriaca ieri sera…"

"Ma noi stiamo bene insieme." M'interruppe mentre mi accarezzava dolcemente.

"Le cose stanno così: noi due sappiamo come divertirci insieme, e questo vale sia per il passato che per il presente. Io credo che ciò che facciamo sia uno sfogo salutare, insomma credo che sia salutare per tutte e due, mi spiego? E soltanto perché ho fatto quella può essere considerata esclusivamente una… scopata spaziale non significa necessariamente che deve nascere qualcosa di serio tra noi, insomma… e smettila con questa mano…"

"Perché?"

"Perché non riesco a pensare. Devi tornare a Seattle."

"Perché non torni con me?

"Tu sei pazzo? Non tornerò mai a Seattle con te. Non tornerò mai a Seattle."

"Secondo te si tratta solo di sesso?"

I nostri volti si avvicinarono le sue labbra erano distanti dalle mie di qualche mm ma gli tirai un ceffone e mi alzai dal letto. Iniziò a ridere.

"Addio!" esclamai.

"Addio." Rispose.

"Comunque ieri sera…" iniziò.

"Ero ubriaca e abbiamo parlato di…" l'interruppi

"Un sacco di cose."

"E ne ricordo?"

"Nemmeno una."

"Meglio così."


	9. Chapter 9

9 DEREK

Salii in macchina in viaggio verso casa, dovevo assicurarmi che la foto non era arrivata nel telefono di Addison. Dopo ore e ore di viaggio arrivai davanti la porta di casa, non scesi dalla macchina e iniziai a fissare l'unica finestra con la luce accesa. Fissavo quella finestra trovando il coraggio di entrare e parlare con l'unica donna che amavo. Distolsi lo sguardo dalla finestra e quando tornai a fissarla notai l'ombra di Addison che faceva avanti e dietro e dalla figura dedussi che parlava al telefono, forse parlava con qualche suo fratello o con Mark o chissà chi. Il mio cuore cominciò ad accelerare. Si stava facendo tardi e iniziai a sentire la stanchezza, così decisi di andare in hotel. Mi distesi su quell'enorme letto con le lenzuola di un fresco cotone. Crollai con l'immagine di Addison che era dietro al telefono. Il mattino seguente mi svegliai verso le 12, pensai di chiamare in ospedale per sapere che orario facesse Addison, ma la voce all'altro lato mi disse che aveva preso dei giorni di permesso proprio quella mattina. Chiamai mamma per vedere cosa facesse e se sapesse qualcosa su la mia donna.

"Pronto." Rispose.

"Che fai?" domandai.

"Sono appena tornata a casa che sono stata da Addison che Alice ha l'influenza." Rispose.

"Addison quindi era a casa?"

"Sì, ha chiesto qualche giorno di permesso per stare con la figlia." Spiegò.

"Capito, ci sentiamo più tardi." Chiusi la chiamata.

Feci una doccia veloce e andai verso casa. Diversamente della sera prima non rimasi fermo in un angolo a fissare la facciata di casa, mi feci coraggio e bussai energicamente. Sentii i passi di lei che si avvicinavano alla porta. Aprì la porta e senza dirmi niente mi fece spazio per entrare.

"Alice è nel suo letto." Mi disse mentre andava verso la cucina.

Andai di sopra a salutare mia figlia ma dormiva, le diedi un piccolo bacio sulla fronte e scesi da Addison. La trovai seduta sul divano che sorseggiava la sua tisana.

"Addison come stai?" domandai sedendomi accanto a lei.

Non alzò per niente lo sguardo verso di me e continuava a sorseggiare la sua tisana. Rimasi in silenzio come lei. Ormai il silenzio regnava in quel salotto, fu lei a romperlo:

"Sono stata a letto con un altro."

Fui assalito da una forma di gelosia e le iniziai a urlare contro.

"Il lupo perde l pelo ma non il vizio? Non hai perso tempo eh?"

Si limitava a guardarmi e continuava a bere la sua tisana.

Continuavo a urlarle contro sovrastato da rancore, rabbia e qualsiasi sentimento che in quel momento non mi faceva ragionare, parole senza senso, ma lei lì in silenzio a fissarmi, posò la tazza sul tavolino davanti al divano e si legò i suoi capelli rossi. Sembrava che quello che dicessi non lo ascoltava proprio. Urlai verso di lei per un bel po', fin quando mi stufai di fare il monologo.


	10. Chapter 10

10 ADDISON

Mark era ormai partito per Seattle, Alice era tornata a casa da me, ma vedevo che aveva qualcosa che non andava. Le misurai la temperatura e aveva la febbre a 38°C. la misi nel suo letto e le preparai un po' di latte caldo con del cioccolato come piaceva a lei. Mi sedetti accanto a lei e mi chiese di leggerle una favola. Andai vicino la sua scrivania e scelsi di leggerle il "piccolo principe" di "Antoine Di Sant-Exupèry".

"Un tempo lontano quando avevo 6anni…" iniziai a leggere.

Mi stava ad ascoltare in silenzio. La storia del piccolo principe terminò e lei si addormentò. Approfittai del suo riposino per continuare a leggere il romanzo che avevo iniziato da tempo. La giornata passò davanti la televisione a guardare vari cartoni animati con Alice. Era ormai sera e mia figlia si addormentò. Il telefono iniziò a squillare e scesi nel salotto per rispondere per non farla svegliare.

"Pronto." Risposi alzando la cornetta.

"Sorellina!" esclamò mio fratello Giuseppe dall'altro lato.

"Fratellone come va?"

"Bene, e mia nipote?"

"Grazie Giu anche io sto bene, comunque Alice si è appena addormentata che ha l'influenza."

"Povera piccola."

"Eh sì, la mia di nipote?"

"Sta bene, è a Roma che ha dei corsi all'università."

"Mia cognata?"

"Fai il terzo grado? Comunque sta preparando il pranzo."

"Io per stasera ordino una pizza, forse, non è che ho tanta fame."

"Derek?"

"Non c'è." Risposi vaga.

Continuammo a parlare a telefono del più e del meno, era tempo che non lo sentivo. Chiusi la chiamata con Giuseppe e andai a letto. L'indomani venne Carolyn a vedere come stava la nipotina, e la piccola rimase molto contenta di quella visita. Non fu l'unica visita della mattina, perché in tarda mattinata arrivò anche Derek. Appena entrò gli dissi dov'era Alice e andai a prepararmi una tisana balsamica. Ero seduta sul divano a bere la mia tisana quando lui scese.

"Addison come stai?" domandò sedendosi accanto a me.

Rimasi con lo sguardo basso e non lo risposi, e il silenzio iniziò a regnare in quella stanza. Iniziai a domandarmi se dovevo dirgli che ero stata a letto con Mark o meno. Optai per la cosa giusta da fare.

"Sono stata al letto con un altro." Dissi.

Iniziò a urlare contro di me, ma sinceramente non davo ascolto a quello che diceva, non poteva permettersi di urlarmi contro poiché lui fu il primo a tradirmi.

"Ora posso parlare o ti manca molto!? Bene… te ne sei andato, non ti sei fatto più sentire, mi hai fatto credere che in tutto questo tempo mi hai presa solo in giro e ora ti eri del tutto stufato. Sono persino arrivata a credere che tra te e Meredith non fosse mai finita… e forse… inutile nascondere l'evidenza, diciamocela tutta, mi hai tradita anche tu, mi hai tradita prima che io tradissi te quindi, se proprio dobbiamo dirla tutta: non sei nella posizione di chi può permettersi queste scenate." Dissi calma.

Fece un respiro profondo ed esordì:

"Mark ti ha mandato la foto?"

"No, Mark mi ha portato la foto." Risposi.

"Mark è stato qui?" domandò fissandomi.

"Sì." Risposi con arroganza.

"Dopo la foto non avete perso tempo? Sei stata con lui?"

"Dopo la foto gli ho detto che poteva anche andarsene e ho portato Alice da tua mamma. Avevo bisogno di riempirmi d'alcool e dopo aver fatto il pieno ho chiamato Mark e c'ho fatto sesso." Spiegai.

Lui non rispose alcuna parola, io mi limitavo ad aspettare qualche sua reazione.

"Ti chiedo scusa." Disse.

"Mi chiedi scusa e scusa poi non è, ma trovi sempre il modo per farmi essere una puttana adultera. È tua la colpa o forse non lo è ma il dubbio basta a farmi ritrovare quella voglia di urlare, e tutto il resto è piccolo come uno spillo impercettibile." Risposi.

"Potrei recuperare?"

"A cosa?"

"Derek con te è sempre la stessa storia… ho smesso di star male. Anche se ti amo e non lo nascondo cerco di essere meno interessata a te, al tuo comportamento e tutto ciò che ti circonda. Vuoi tornare? Torna ma non per me ma per Alice, vuoi andare dalla dodicenne? Vai la porta sai dov'è. Se ti aspetti che piangerò per te o che t'imploro per restare ti sbagli." Continuai senza guardarlo, perché se avrei incrociato il suo sguardo non avrei mantenuto quella fermezza e quel tono distaccato.

"Quindi con te non ho più possibilità?" domandò.

"Addison guardami." M'implorò.

Non volevo voltarmi verso di lui, ma prima di rivolgergli lo sguardo feci un bel respiro profondo e lentamente mi girai.

"Non te ne importa niente di me ma hai gli occhi lucidi." Puntualizzò.

"Son piccoli dettagli." Incalzai.

"Sono dettagli che fanno capire."

"Cosa? Che ti amo te l'ho appena detto." Risposi alzando la voce.

"Io sono stata al letto con Mark una volta sola, tu? Quante volte sei stato con la dodicenne? Un mese intero e la colpa a chi ricade a me! Ovviamente." Continuai aggredendolo.

"Ho una voglia di tirarti un pugno ma cosa ci risolvo? Niente, tanto poi da puttana passo anche per quella che mena all'unico uomo che abbia mai amato."

Continuai a urlagli contro, sfogandomi che non mi accorsi neanche di Alice che mi guardava dalle scale con il suo peluche fra le mani. Derek senza dire alcuna parola andò via, e io non feci una mossa per fermarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

La sera stessa mi venne a trovare di nuovo Mark.

"Che ci fai ancora a New York?" domandai vedendolo.

"Volevo starti accanto." Rispose.

"Mark te l'ho detto già, sto bene e non ho bisogno di te."

Alice si nascondeva dietro le mie gambe, Mark attirò la sua attenzione e iniziarono a giocare.

"Che ne dite di andare a mangiare una pizza?" domandò.

"Ti." Rispose entusiasta mia figlia.

"NO!" risposi secca.

"Addie tesoro perché sei così…"

"Mark io non sono il tuo tesoro e per favore torna a Seattle." Lo interruppi.

"Non tornerò facilmente a Seattle solo senza te."

"Finiscila, io la mia idea non la cambio e mi pento amaramente di averti chiamato l'altra sera, sapevo a cosa andavo in contro."

"A cosa?"

"Che mi avresti gironzolato attorno come le api attorno al miele."

Iniziò a ridere.

"Non ridere perché non ce n'è motivo."

Alice si divertiva a giocare con Mark, io mi limitavo a guardarli.

"Tua figlia si diverte a giocare con me." Disse sorridendo.

Io sbuffai senza risponderlo e senza guardarlo.

Dopo tanto decise di andare via. Alice si addormentò fra le mie braccia e decisi di farla dormire nel grande letto con me. L'indomani andai al lavoro e mi dedicai senza problemi al mio lavoro, avevo delle operazioni e mi rilassai. Quando avevo un bisturi in mano mi ritrovavo e tutti i problemi del mondo si dissolvevano ( e ancora oggi è così).

Derek non lo incrociavo mai al lavoro, erano giorni che non portavo Alice da Carolyn quindi pensai che Derek era tornato a Seattle. Un pomeriggio portai Alice dalla nonna e seppi che lui era lì, così dissi a mia figlia di andarlo a salutare nella sua stanza, dopo un po' tornò piangendo.

"Tesoro che è successo?" domandai prendendola in braccio.

"Papà mi ha cacciato dalla stanza." Rispose.

Lanciai un' occhiataccia a Carolyn e andai via. Passarono due mesi da quella volta e un pomeriggio mentre giocavo con mia figlia ricevetti una chiamata da Carolyn e mi disse che dovevo andare lì, ed era abbastanza preoccupata. Andai da lei per vedere di cosa si trattava.

"Cos'è successo?" domandai appena aprì la porta.

"Devi aiutarmi con Derek." Rispose

"Eh?"

"Non esce da mesi da quella stanza, non mangia, non parla e mi preoccupa." Spiegò.

Entrai nella stanza di Derek e aprii la persiana e la finestra per far passare l'aria. Lui si voltò verso di me, si era trascurato, la barba lunga e tutto trasandato.

"Chiudi la finestra." Disse tornando sotto le coperte.

Presi le coperte e gliele tolsi da addosso. Rimasi a fissarlo, non sapevo cosa dirgli.

"Vuoi reagire?" domandai.

Mi lanciò un'occhiata e non disse alcuna parola.

"Derek alzati da questo letto, fatti una doccia, prendi aria e soprattutto parla con Alice. Ha paura di te perché l'ultima volta che è venuta a salutarti l'hai cacciata dalla stanza."

"Devo reagire per vivere senza te?" domandò.

"La colpa alla fine è sempre mia eh?"

Chiusi la porta della stanza a chiave e mi avvicinai a lui. Lui si sedette al bordo del letto, io mi sedetti in braccio a lui e iniziai a baciarlo. Non rispondeva al bacio e così mi tirai indietro.

"Derek non reagisci neanche così, cosa posso farti io?" domandai alzandomi.

Lui mi prese la mano e mi tirò a lui. Iniziò a baciarmi, le sue labbra strette alle mie. Aveva iniziato a reagire ma dopo un po' si fermò.

"Che hai adesso?" domandai.

"Non è un sogno vero?"

"No, ma lo diventerà se non ti dai una mossa."

"Dimmi che non sai quello che stai facendo oppure che non sei convinta!" esclamò accarezzandomi.

"Ti amo." Aggiunse accennando un sorriso.

"Meglio rischiare sai che non concedersi mai. Se ti va puoi stare qua, spegni il telefono e fai il miracolo." Continuò.

"Perché devi paura di lasciarti andare?" domandai.

"Sei convinta che io faccio finta?"

"Ma dai che sono umana anche io, e ti amo." risposi

"Trova una scusa e esci da questa stanza" continuai.

"La malinconia già è troppa." Aggiunsi.

"Non pensavo di ritrovarti mi hai dato tutto già in un'ora." Disse.

Riprese a baciarmi ma fui io a tirarmi indietro.

"Derek o inizi a vivere di nuovo o davvero diventerò solo un sogno per te." Dissi aprendo la porta. Tornai da Carolyn che aspettava notizie del figlio.

"C'ho provato, ora tocca a lui." dissi.

"Hai tutto il rossetto sbavato." Osservò.

Andai davanti lo specchio e aggiustai il rossetto.

"Io ho fatto il possibile, la prossima mossa spetta a lui." dissi prendendo Alice in braccio per andare via. Andai a prendere una cioccolata calda con mia figlia poi tornai a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

12 DEREK

I giorni passavano nel buio che avevo creato nella mia stanza. Mi ero lasciato andare, lei non ne voleva più sapere di me e io come vivevo senza lei? Fissavo il soffitto sempre con la sua immagine in testa, mamma cercava di tirarmi fuori da quel letto ma non ci riusciva. Mi preparava sempre le mie pietanze preferite per farmi mangiare, ma assaggiavo solamente e lasciavo lì il piatto colmo. Avevo perso la cognizione del tempo. Non sapevo che giorno era, che stagione e se era giorno o notte. Anche mamma ormai ci aveva perso la speranza. Un giorno mentre contemplavo il soffitto la porta della mia stanza si aprì e dopo un po' anche la persiana con la finestra. Mi voltai e vidi lei. Era ben vestita come sempre e anche ben truccata. Aveva il cappotto che le arrivava alle ginocchia che le copriva il vestito che indossava, notai le sue belle gambe adagiate su quei tacchi a spillo. Le dissi di chiudere la finestra ma mi scoprì del tutto.

Mi diceva che dovevo alzarmi dal letto e che dovevo reagire alla vita, ma come facevo se lei non voleva stare con me, la vidi andare verso la porta e mi sedetti sul letto. Chiuse la porta a chiave e venne a sedersi sulle mie gambe. Iniziò a baciarmi, pensavo che fosse tutto frutto dell'immaginazione e così non risposi al bacio e lei si tirò indietro.

"Derek non reagisci neanche così cosa posso farti io?" domandò andando verso la porta.

Le presi la mano e la tirai a me, iniziai a baciarla e lei rispondeva al mio bacio. Avevamo le labbra strette l'uno all'altra poi mi fermai.

"Cos'hai adesso?" mi domandò.

"Non è un sogno vero?" domandai

"No, ma lo diventerà se non ti dai una mossa." rispose

"Dimmi che non sai quello che stai facendo oppure che non sei convinta!" esclamai accarezzandola.

"Ti amo." Aggiunsi accennando un sorriso.

"Meglio rischiare sai che non concedersi mai. Se ti va puoi stare qua, spegni il telefono e fai il miracolo." Continuai.

"Perché devi paura di lasciarti andare?" domandò.

"Sei convinta che io faccio finta?"

"Ma dai che sono umana anche io, e ti amo." rispose

"Trova una scusa e esci da questa stanza" continuò.

"La malinconia già è troppa." Aggiunse.

"Non pensavo di ritrovarti mi hai dato tutto già in un'ora." Dissi.

Ripresi a baciarla ma lei si tirò indietro.

"Derek o inizi a vivere di nuovo o davvero diventerò solo un sogno per te." Disse aprendo la porta. Rimasi a fissare quella porta che si era chiusa alle sue spalle. E iniziai a pensare che avesse ragione. Volevo le sue mani strette alle mie, volevo che era il mio domani. Mi amava e me lo aveva detto, come tutte le coppie avevamo una crisi da attraversare, ma se reagivo riuscivo a reagire anche alla prossima crisi? Non avevo più forze per lottare, ma forse avrei potuto cercarle e lei mi avrebbe aiutato ne ero sicuro. Andai a farmi una doccia e farmi anche la barba. Pensai che dovevo andare dal psicoterapeuta per ritrovare le forze che avevo perso e di vincere la paura che potevo perderla per sempre. Decisi di andarci subito senza perdere altro tempo. Scesi in cucina da mamma e le dissi di prepararmi un caffè. Non dovevo perdere altro tempo.

"Dove vai adesso?" domandò mamma.

"A prendere aria e a ritrovarmi." Risposi.

"Ci voleva Addison per farti riprendere." Disse.

Non la risposi, bevvi il caffè e uscii di casa. Andai in uno studio medico dove c'era un bravo psicoterapeutico. Fui anche fortunato perché era libero in quel momento. Iniziai a raccontargli la mia storia con Addison e la depressione che viveva in me.

"Signor Shepherd dobbiamo lavorare noi due, ma lei ha voglia di uscirne da questa depressione." Disse chiudendo la sua cartellina doveva aveva appuntato le mie risposte alle sue domande.


	13. Chapter 13

13 ADDISON

Derek era tornato al lavoro, lo incrociavo spesso nei corridoi dell'ospedale e aveva un bel sorriso, lo stesso sorriso che la prima volta mi tolse il fiato. Quel giorno mi mandò un mazzo di fiori al reparto. Gli mandai un messaggio per ringraziarlo. Tornai a casa dalla mia piccola Alice e lei era molto euforica di giocare con me. Si divertiva a fare la parrucchiera vicino ai miei capelli. Li riempiva di pinzette ed elastici colorati. Dopo aver fatto la parrucchiera voleva fare la truccatrice.

"No, i trucchi no." Dissi.

"Mammina e dai."

"No, gioca con i capelli."

"No."

"E se scambiamo i ruoli? Mamma fa i capelli a te?"

"Ti."

Si sedette sulle mie gambe e si divertiva a imitare le signore dalla parrucchiera che spettegolano.

"Driiin driin" c'interruppe il telefonino.

"Pronto." Risposi.

"Addie sono Derek, che fai?"

Che emozione sentire di nuovo la sua voce.

"Gioco con Alice." Risposi accennando un sorriso.

"Puoi passarmela?" domandò.

"Alice ti va di parlare con papà?"

"No, tattivo."

"Hai sentito?" domandai a Derek.

"Sì. Voglio farmi perdonare da voi. Ti va di uscire e portare Alice? Ci vediamo al bar centrale?"

"Sì, va bene." Risposi.

Andai da Alice e le proposi di andare a prendere un gelato. La preparai e tolsi dai miei capelli tutti gli elastici e le pinzette.

Andammo al bar centrale e Derek era lì che ci aspettava. Alice lo vide e volle venire in braccio a me.

"Alice papà ti vuole bene, vedi cosa ti dice, mamma starà con te." Le sussurrai mentre ci avvicinavamo a lui.

"Derek!" esclamai.

"Addie!" rispose.

"Alice non saluti papà?" domandai.

"Tao." Disse abbracciandomi forte.

Ci sedemmo vicino a un tavolino ed Alice non mollava la presa. Le proposi i vari gusti dei gelati ma lei faceva solo no con la testa.

"Alice, guarda che ho in mano." Disse Derek.

Io gli lanciai un'occhiataccia perché non vedevo niente nella sua mano e non volevo che la prendesse in giro.

Alice piano piano si voltò verso lui. Derek aprì la mano e notai che aveva una scatolina in mano. Nostra figlia si affrettò a prenderla e me la porse per farmela aprire. Dentro c'era un anello di Barbie, Alice rimase sorpresa non si aspettava una cosa del genere.

"Glazie papino!" esclamò alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Non me lo dai un bacino?" domandò Derek.

"Ti." Rispose.

La feci scendere dalle mie gambe e andò da Derek. Decisi di lasciarli soli per far riconquistare la fiducia di Alice. Mi alzai e Derek mi prese il braccio.

"Dove vai?" domandò.

"State un po' soli voi due, io vado a fare un servizio. Ci sentiamo dopo." Risposi.

Salii a bordo della mia auto e andai al supermercato per fare un po' di spesa. Ero nel supermercato quando Derek mi manda un messaggio:

"Stasera tutti e tre a cena insieme."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Derek venne a casa con Alice per vedere se ero pronta per andare a cena, ma io non avevo voglia di andare così mi trovarono in tuta mentre leggevo un romanzo distesa sul divano.

"Addison?" mi chiamò Derek.

"Che ore sono?" domandai.

"Le nove." Rispose.

"Ops ho perso la cognizione del tempo." Mentii.

"Che ne dite se cucino qui?" continuai.

"No. Ho già prenotato in un bel ristorante." Rispose Derek.

"Ma ormai pensano che non andiamo più."

"Dai sbrigati."

"Ma sarò pronta per le dieci e mezza."

"Addison cerca di fare in fretta."

"Derek ma non mi va."

"A me non importa… mi hai riacceso e ora non farmi spegnere."

"E la colpa è sempre della sottoscritta." Sbuffai alzandomi dal divano.

Andai in cucina per un bicchiere d'acqua per poi andarmi a preparare. Derek mi seguii.

"Che c'è?" domandai.

"Ti sto aspettando."

"Posso bere?"

"Sì ma velocizzati."

"Uff!"

Posai il bicchiere ormai vuoto e quando mi voltai Derek era vicinissimo a me e iniziammo a baciarci.

"Devo muovermi?!" dissi staccando le mie labbra dalle sue.

Non mi rispose ma riprese a baciarmi.

"Non vuoi andare a cena fuori?" domandò Derek staccandosi da me.

"Sì andiamo!" risposi.

"Addison sii sincera… ti va o no?"

"No."

Mi tirò a lui e mi diede un altro bel bacio.

"Non sento Alice dov'è?" domandai staccandomi da lui.

"Sicuramente a vedere i cartoni animati." Rispose.

"Controlliamo un attimo?" domandai stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Mi affacciai dalla cucina per vedere Alice e Derek aveva ragione, era a vedere i cartoni animati.

"Hai ragione è davanti alla televisione." Dissi.

Mi avvicinai di nuovo a lui e iniziai a baciarlo.

"Sposami!" esclamò Derek.

"Eh?" domandai aprendo gli occhi.

"Sposiamoci… ti amo e voglio che diventi mia moglie."

"Possiamo andare anche a Las Vegas e sposarci." Continuò.

"Hai fretta?" domandai.

"Sì, voglio che sei mia."

"Pensi che sposandomi mi compri? Io sono di me stessa."

"Ho sbagliato a esprimermi… volevo dire che non riesco a stare lontano da te."

"Adesso va meglio."

"Allora?"

"Diventare di nuovo una Shepherd?! Chissà."

"Eh?"

"Sì."


	15. Chapter 15

15

Tornammo a vivere insieme e al matrimonio mancava una settimana. I preparativi erano a buon punto. Arrivò anche mio fratello Giuseppe insieme a sua moglie e la mia nipotina preferita: Melissa.

Alice si divertiva a giocare con Melissa. Carmen mi aiutò nel preparare le ultime cose. Giuseppe invece stava sempre con Derek. Mi dividevo fra il lavoro e i preparativi del matrimonio, la sera ero davvero stanca. I giorni di quella settimana volarono.

La notte prima del matrimonio socchiusi gli occhi e vidi i suoi fissi sul mio viso. Era assurdo quando mi guardava così. Come fossi il premio anziché la vincitrice, sfacciatamente fortunata. I nostri sguardi s'incrociarono per un istante; i suoi occhi celesti erano così profondi che immaginai di potermi immergere nella sua anima. Avvicinai il suo volto al mio.

"resto qui" mormorò qualche secondo dopo.

"no, no. È il tuo addio al celibato. Devi andarci."

Mentre parlavo, le dita della mia mano destra s'intrecciarono fra i suoi capelli scuri e la sinistra strinse con forza la base della sua schiena. Le sue mani calde mi accarezzarono il volto.

"Gli addii al celibato sono fatti per quelli che rimpiangono i propri giorni da scapoli. Io non potrei essere più impaziente di lasciarmeli alle spalle. Quindi la cosa non ha senso."

Feci scorrere la mano sul suo petto roccioso e seguii la linea piatta del ventre, incredula. Un leggero tremore lo percorse e la sua bocca ritrovò la mia. Con cautela avvicinai la punta della lingua alle sue labbra lisce come il vetro e lui sospirò. Il suo respiro dolce inondò il mio viso. Fece per allontanarsi: il gesto automatico di quando decideva che eravamo andati troppo in là; una reazione spontanea proprio nel momento in cui più avrebbe desiderato continuare.

"Aspetta." Dissi stringendogli le spalle e abbracciandolo ancora più forte.

"Devo andare a un addio al celibato." Disse sorridendo.

Lo vidi uscire dalla stanza e feci un sospiro prima di addormentarmi.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Di colpo sgranai gli occhi. Scossa e ansante, restai un bel po' sotto le coperte calde. Mi vestii e corsi in cucina molto prima del necessario. Innanzitutto rassettai la stanza, quando tutti si alzarono preparai i pancake.

"Derek è da Caroline come d'accordo." Disse mio fratello Giuseppe.

"Ok." Risposi sorridendo.

"Come sta la sposa?" domandò Melissa.

"Bene… dopotutto è la seconda volta che mi sposo." Risposi.

"E con lo stesso uomo, quindi di cosa avere paura?" aggiunse Giuseppe.

Mancavano poche ore al matrimonio e mia cognata Carmen si divertiva a trattarmi come una bambolina.

Volevo un bicchiere d'acqua ma Carmen non mi lasciava andare.

"Ok però devi scendere con gli occhi bendati." Disse.

"Eh? Vuoi farmi arrivare morta all'altare?"

"Ti guiderò io."

Un profumo mi assalì appena iniziai a scendere le scale. Quel profumo era inebriante tutt'altro che nauseante e l'equilibrio fra aromi diversi era sottile e impeccabile.

"Fiori d'arancio, lilla e ……… qualcos'altro giusto?"

"Brava la mia cognatina. Ti sono sfuggite soltanto le fresie." Rispose Carmen.

Arrivammo in cucina e finalmente mi tolse la benda.

"Non capisco perché mi hai bendata ho già sentito il profumo." Dissi mentre riempivo il bicchiere d'acqua.

"Voglio che vedi l'effetto che fa quando scenderai con il tuo vestito bianco e le altre cose." Rispose Carmen entusiasta.

Finalmente ero pronta, Alice era bellissima con il suo vestitino rosa e i brillantini fra i capelli.

La musica era nota: la marcia nuziale di Wagner arricchita da una marea di abbellimenti.

"Un passo alla volta", mi ripetei mentre iniziavamo la discesa al ritmo lento della marcia. Non alzai gli occhi finché i piedi non erano ben saldi sul pavimento. Il sangue m'inondò le guance. Superate le odiose scale lo cercai. Per un breve istante mi lasciai distrarre dalle ghirlande di boccioli bianchi appese a ogni appiglio possibile nella stanza, punti fermi da cui partivano lunghe file di nastri sottilissimi di tulle. Poi distolsi lo sguardo da quella sorta di baldacchino, cercai fra le file di sedie avvolte da raso bianco e infine lo trovai, davanti a un arco traboccante di altri fiori e altri nastri. Quasi non mi accorsi che al suo fianco c'erano Giuseppe, Archer e Sam e alle loro spalle Caroline. Non vidi mia madre nel posto in prima fila che probabilmente occupava, né i componenti della famiglia Shepherd o gli ospiti: avrebbero dovuto aspettare. Non vedevo altro che la faccia di Derek: colmava il mio orizzonte e sconvolgeva i miei pensieri. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi era morbido e ardente nel volto perfetto quasi accigliato, tanto profonda era l'emozione. Quando incrociò il mio sguardo si aprì in un sorriso esultante e mozzafiato. In quell'istante se non era per il capitano che teneva la mia mano, gli sarei corsa incontro a perdifiato lungo il corridoio che si apriva fra gli invitati. La marcia era troppo lenta, sforzavo il mio passo a seguire il ritmo. Grazie al cielo, la distanza era brevissima. Poi finalmente eccomi. Derek mi porse la sua mano. Il capitano prese la mia e con un gesto simbolico vecchio quanto il mondo la posò su quella di Derek.

"Prometterti amore fin quando morte ci separi non mi sembra giusto… perché noi ci ameremo in eterno senza fine. Derek ti porgo il mio cuore e ti chiedo di custodirlo per sempre. Sei l'amore della mia vita senza te è come una giornata senza sole. Qui davanti a tutti dico di amarti e ti prometto che io mi prenderò cura di te e del tuo cuore."

Mentre il pastore parlava mi sembrò che il mio mondo, rimasto sottosopra stava tornando al suo posto. Incrociai lo sguardo di Derek e capii che era una vittoria anche mia. Perché l'unica cosa che importasse era stare con lui.

Pronunciammo il fatidico: "Sì".

Io lo ansimai con un sussurro incomprensibile. Quando toccò a lui, la parola suonò netta e trionfante.

Il pastore ci dichiarò marito e moglie-di nuovo- e le mani di Derek si avvicinarono al mio volto per cingerlo con dolcezza, come se fosse delicato come i petali di una rosa. Piegò la testa verso di me, fu un bacio tenero. Dimenticai la folla, il luogo, il tempo e la ragione. Ricordavo solo che mi amava, che mi voleva e che ero sua. Lui lo aveva iniziato e lui terminò quel bacio. La folla scoppiò in un applauso e Derek si voltò con me verso i nostri amici e parenti. Io però non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo volto.

E come ogni storia che si rispetta:

E VISSERO FELICI E CONTENTI!!!!!

-FINE-


End file.
